Tricky Twins and Kind Ladies
Tricky Twins and Kind Ladies is a collab episode created by Mays and TheLocoLover. Plot In Knapford Yards, two diesels sat around in the yard, Splatter and Dodge, or collectively nicknamed 'Splodge'. While technically belonging to Sir Topham Hatt, he never really assigned the duo jobs, mostly since they're clumsy and lazy. While most engines ignored them, they really got on one engine's nerves, Henry. "Come on, you two! Somebody needs to shunt my coaches!" Henry hissed at the two diesels. Splatter and Dodge chuckled. "Why don't you?" Splatter asked. "That was a good one." Dodge complimented. "Thanks." "How did you come up with that?" "I used my brain." "But we don't have br-" But, Henry cut in. "Just get my coaches!" "Ugh. Fine." Dodge mumbled as he buffered up to the coaches, but they had other plans. "What a dirty engine!" One coach said. "I refuse to be shunted by this grimy diesel." Added another. Henry was about to explode. "You know what?! I'll just get my coaches!" He shouted, and he shunted them to the platform. The twins laughed deviously. "There's my shunting once per decade!" Dodge said. "How long's a decade?" Splatter asked. "I don't know." Just then Sir Topham Hatt arrived. "Splatter, Dodge, I hope that your hard work at the mines taught you to be more respectful of my engines." said Sir Topham Hatt. "Oh it has." said Splatter. "Even though some of them don't need respect with their big egos." muttered Dodge. "Good, now I need you two to head to the Dieselworks, Diesel 10 will be wanting to see you." said Sir Topham Hatt. This made them shiver a little. So they set off, soon they were at the Dieselworks. "I'm surprised you two nitwits showed up." said an oily voice. Then appeared Diesel 10. "I need you two to help Dart out around the place while Den is away." said Diesel 10. "Yes, boss." said Splatter. "I'm not your boss anymore! You should be lucky I don't feed you to Pinchy after you betrayed me!" sneered Diesel 10. "You were a terrible boss to work for in my opinion." said Splatter. "If it weren't for me taking you two on as lackeys you two would of had been sent for scrap!" Snapped Diesel 10. Then an idea hit Dodge. "Lets play a prank on Diesel 10!" he whispered Dodge to Splatter. "Yes lets." whispered Splatter back to Dodge. "No tricks." said Diesel 10. Yes, Diesel 10 no tricks..." said Splodge. With that Diesel 10 left and Dart quickly put Splodge to work. Meanwhile on Muffle Mountain Lady was in Burnett's work shop she was starting to feel bored when Burnett came to see her. "Burnett, can we take a visit to the Island of Sodor?" asked Lady. Burnett smiled. "Of course my Lady" said Burnett Stone. With that, Burnett boarded Lady and they started the trip. Splatter and Dodge really hated working, they would rather annoy the engines, but Sir Topham Hatt didn't approve of them doing that. "This is so boring!" Splatter exclaimed as he shunted some trucks. Dodge agreed. "Yeah, I don't know how Den and Dart put up with this!" Just then, Dart pulled up. "Alright, you two, just keep on working, I appreciate the help." Splatter and Dodge snickered once Dart left. "He didn't say work hard, did he?" Asked Dodge. "I don't think so." Agreed Splatter. That made the twins work as slow as possible, and they both took breaks wbout every twn minutes. Due to their slow work, it lead to the Dieselworks being a mess, and Henry was not surprised. "Those two Diesel numskulls cant nor care about what they do" sighed Henry. "At least their working" said Derek. When pulling Derek into the Dieselworks, Henry was apalled by the mess of trucks and tankers all around the yard. "Only a diesel could make such a mess." He sharply whispered to the twins once he navigated everything. I'm sorry to say that Diesel 10 had returned just as Henry was leaving. "Hello, Henry" said Diesel 10. "Hello" said Henry as they passed. Then Henry heared a load voice. "What in the world is this mess!!!" yelled the voice. "Splodge is in trouble now" snickered Henry. "Splodge, come here now!!!" roared Diesel 10. Splodge rolled over. "I am ordering you two to clean up this mess right now!!!" shouted Diesel 10. "What if we don't want to" said Splatter. Then a hatch on Diesel 10's roof opened and Pinchy came out. "Then Pinchy will get a taste of you two" smirked Diesel 10. This made them shake in fear. "Alright" said Splodge. So they set to work. Over at the Little Grotto, Lady emerged from the buffers leading to her railroad. "What do you want to do now?" asked Burnett. "Lets explore the Island and visit everyone" said Lady. "Alright, but lets go see Sir Topham Hatt first and tell him what were doing" said Burnett. Burnett was explained all about Sodor from Mr. Conductor and was able to see Sir Topham Hatt the last time he was on Sodor and on that visit Thomas introduced Lady to some of his friends. "Alright" said Lady. So they set off. Back at the Dieselworks, Splodge got done cleaning up their mess that they made. Henry pulled alongside the duo. "Don't you two want to do anything?" "Uh... not really." Dodge said. "We just like getting on your nerves! It's fun!" Splatter exclaimed, Henry glared at the diesel twins. Dodge started backing up. "He said it, not me." Knowing he would get in trouble, Henry left, not wanting to deal with Splatter and Dodge any longer. Eventually, as the two were just sitting around, Dart pulled up. "You want us to leave?" Splatter asked. "Yep." Replied Dart. "Great!" Splatter exclaimed, and he quickly left. Dodge followed. Dart groaned. "Well, I'm in for some fun." Back at Knapford Yards, Splatter and Dodge overheard somebody talking to Sir Topham Hatt. "So, will that be fine?" Asked the man. "Oh course." Sir Topham Hatt said. Then, they heard a familar whistle. Lady. "It's the magic engine!" Splatter whispered to Dodge. "No duh, detective!" Dodge retorted. "Should we tell Diesel 10?" "Why? It's not like we care!" "But-" "Shut up, Splatter! I'm the smarter of the two of us, so that means I'm the best! So just let me be in charge, you'd never survive if you were!" But, as Dodge pulled out, he ran into a line of trucks. When Splatter was leaving, he began to laugh. "The smart one, huh?" "Hello, Splodge" came a voice. Splatter stopped next to his twin they both stared as they saw Lady and Burnett Stone pull up next to them. "What brings you here, Magical Engine?" asked Dodge. "I'm on a visit to the Island, the names Lady." said Lady. "Nice to meet you" said Splatter. "Goodbye" said Lady. So she set off. Sir Topham Hatt came up. "I will talk with Diesel 10 and inform him not to mess with are visitors" said Sir Topham Hatt to Splodge. As Lady went along she saw Percy at a water tower and stopped next to him. "Hello; Percy it's nice to see you" said Lady. "Same here" said Percy. Lady and Percy both parted ways, and eventually the announcement of her arrival got to the Dieselworks. This caused Dart to announce an evacuation. "Why did we all have to leave?" Paxton asked. Dennis yawned. "Yeah, I was having a good nap. "Something wrong?" asked Mavis who was there waiting for a check up. Dart gave a nervous look. "Diesel 10 found out that the magic engine returned, so I say we just leave him to his rage." Dart was right. Diesel 10 was thrashing around the Dieselworks, destroying anything in his path, even some tankers. "Ow!" Shouted one as he was slammed into a wall. "GRRRAAAAAAAAAH!!!" bellowed Diesel 10 in rage. The diesels stared in horror at the mess that had been created by Diesel 10. By the time Sir Topham Hatt arrived in Henry, since Winston refused to go near Diesel 10, the two were appalled. "What has happened here?!" Boomed Sir Topham Hatt. "Diesel 10." Said the diesels in unison. Sir Topham Hatt came up to Diesel 10 after he calmed down. "You are to not lay a single claw on Lady or Burnett Stone is that clear?" he asked sternly. "Yes, Sir" growled Diesel 10 in a low tone. Later on in the Knapford goods yard, Henry was waiting for Stanley to shunt his trucks. Splatter and Dodge were giggling, which caused the green engine to have suspicion. "What are you two planning?" Demanded Henry. Dodge didn't want to tell. "Er... nothing." "We're going to pull a prank on Diesel 10!" Exclaimed Splatter. Henry froze in complete fear. "i'd advise to not do so at this time" said Henry. "Why?" asked Splatter. So Henry told him about Diesel 10's tantrum. "Now arnt you glad we did not inform Diesel 10 are selfs" said Dodge. "I hate when your right" grunted Splatter. "I still can't believe you two are brothers" said Henry rolling his eyes. Back at the Dieselworks Dart, Den, Dennis, Paxton and Mavis were cleaning up the mess made by Diesel 10 when he rolled out of the main Dieselworks shed. "I don't care what Fat Hatt says, I'm going to pay Lady and Burnett Stone a visit, and maybe I will show those two some mercy this time" said Diesel 10 coldly. So he set off, the other Diesels stared. "Is it odd to say that I fear for this Magical Engine and her owners lives?" asked Dennis. "No, I don't find it odd" said Den. "I mean Lady for what she is must be respected by both us Diesels and Steamies" said Paxton. "Your right there" said Mavis. "I still cant believe he has not gotten over what happened to him after he fell into that barge" said Dart. "What do you expect, it was a humiliating experience to him" said Mavis. The diesels all heard about what happened between Thomas, Lady, and Diesel 10 during their chase to the collapsing viaduct and the aftermath. At Tidmouth Sheds the Steam Team where telling Lady all of their adventures since her last visit, Lady chuckled at some of the tales. Then Sir Topham Hatt arrived. "Lady, I have sternly told Diesel 10 to not lay a claw on you or Burnett" said Sir Topham Hatt. Lady smiled. "Thank you sir, I was surprised to hear that you gave him a second chance" said Lady. "I just hope he can set aside what happened and become friends with you" said Gordon. "You never know, Gordon" said Edward. "I usually try to forgive, but Diesel 10 has always been a bit... off. Judging by what Dennis told me about his tantrum, I doubt it." "Oh well, maybe there still is some good in him." Lady replied. Henry, however, was actually a bit worried about Splatter and Dodge, for once. Those two better know what they're doing... he thought. Diesel 10 rolled into the yards when nobody was around he had failed at finding Lady but had a idea on where she could be.. "Splodge! Wake up!" He commanded to the shunters. "What is it?" Splatter asked. "We're going to destroy that Lady, I want revenge!" Diesel 10 replied. Dodge yawned, he was sleeping. "Maybe later. I'm tired." But with the big diesel's glare, he shut up immediately as they started to leave. "We cant let him hurt her" whispered Dodge to Splatter. "Right, we must stop him at all cost" whispered Splatter to Dodge. "I've got an idea" whispered Dodge. Diesel 10 took the two shunters over to Tidmouth, where Lady was supposedly resting as Dodge whispered his idea to his brother. "Uh, boss? Won't we get into some trouble?" Splatter asked. "I won't, you will." Chuckled Diesel 10. "What?!" The twins said at the same time. Giving a cynical look, Diesel 10 made sure that Splodge would follow his commands. "Just go to the sheds, and get Lady to leave. Then, you can overpower her and take her to me." He explained. Splatter and Dodge looked at each other in absolute fear. But, they followed his commands and went to Tidmouth Sheds, Lady and Burnett were the only ones in there. "Hey, magic engine!" Dodge called. "Follow my lead." He whispered to Splatter. "We need you to come to Knapford with us." Splatter continued. "Why?" Lady asked as Burnett got in Lady's cab and came out of the shed. "Is everything alright?" Dodge smiled. "Oh, you know, Percy derailed again, so somebody just needs to pull his goods train. You're the only engine available." Lady believed it, although Burnett was doubtful. "Okay then." But, as soon as she could, Dodge stopped in front of her they were in front of a switch, and Splatter buffered up behind. "Let me go!" She screamed. Splodge took her to Diesel 10. "Good work, you two. I guess you have some use." "Only some use?" Splatter asked. "It's a compliment." Dodge explained. "But we kidnapped a magic engine! We should just have use!" "Be quiet!" Diesel 10 boomed. "I'll keep watch from behind, start moving." As Splatter and Dodge moved a struggling Lady, Diesel 10 spoke. "I finally have you, Lady. It's time I destroy you... for good. Splodge, I think you're back on my good side, now stay like that, or you'll be just like Lady." Splatter and Dodge were both sick of their boss, thus Splatter saw his chance. "Dodge, get Lady out of here!" He called, and he went into reverse, bumping Diesel 10 off into the turntable well, but derailing himself as well. Dodge and Lady started. "Rest in peace, Splatter!" Dodge called. "Wait, what?" Splatter asked. They reached Knapford Station and saw Sir Topham Hatt, Dodge explained what happened and Sir Topham Hatt got in Lady's cab and told Dodge to go back to Tidmouth Sheds. "Hold on Brother" thought Dodge. Diesel 10 growled in furry. "You two are so going to get it!!!!" roared Diesel 10. "No they are not!" boomed a voice. Diesel 10 groaned at the voice, soon Dodge, Lady, Burnet, and Sir Topham Hatt arrived. "Diesel 10 I am not pleased with you; as your reprimand I am having Lady work with you till your attitude towards her and Burnett Stone is fixed. Do I make myself clear!" bellowed Sir Topham Hatt. "Yes, Sir" grunted Diesel 10. Soon Splatter and Diesel 10 were lifted out of the turntable well. "I'm sorry we tricked you Lady" said Splatter. Lady smiled. "Forgiven" said Lady. "Will set Diesel 10 straight sir" said Burnet Stone to Sir Topham Hatt. "Best of luck" said Sir Topham Hatt. Mavis and Dennis came to take Diesel 10 and Splatter to the Dieselworks for repair, news of what happened spread allover the Island. The next day, Dodge was in a shed as he saw Henry coming towards him. "What does he want now?" He muttered as the green engine got closer. "I'm not shunting your coaches!" Henry chuckled. "That's not what I came here for." "Then why are you here?" Dodge asked. "I wanted to say good job." "What?" "Yeah, I already met up with your brother, and I'm impressed. I guess I was wrong, maybe you two aren't so lazy. See you later, Dodge." And with that, Henry left the yards. Dodge was shocked. "Hey, Henry?" Henry paused. "Yes?" "Thanks for dealing with us." "No problem." Replied Henry, who started off again. At the Dieselworks Lady was trying to have a simple, calm talk with Diesel 10. with little results. "Come on Diesel 10, lets talk" said Lady. "No" sniffed Diesel 10. "It will make you feel better" said Lady. "No" said Diesel 10. "Alright, will try again later" said Lady. "Lets just get to work" said Diesel 10. Just then Pip and Emma arrived, Dart came up with Lady. "What brings you two here, Pip?" asked Dart. "My sister Emma has a problem with her cooling system" said Pip. "I'm Lady, Pip and Emma" said Lady. "Nice to meet you" said Emma hot and bothered. "Lets get her looked at" said Dart. A while later, Dart had some bad news. "You'll be in here for a bit." "But who will pull the express?" Pip asked. "I don't know." Replied Dart. A bit later, Sir Topham Hatt found out there was only one engine avaible who was strong enough to pull the express around was, Diesel 10. "Oh dear..." He muttered. Diesel 10 pulled into Knapford, he wasn't happy. The workmen were told to disable Pinchy, thus Diesel 10 couldn't do much. "Why do I have to do this?! I'd rather pull scrap than... ugh... passengers." Lady was nearby. "Good luck, Diesel 10." "Yeah, whatever." The grouchy diesel said in reply. As he left, Lady was sad, no matter what she tried to do, Diesel 10 despised her. "Just ignore him." Toby advised. "We all know that Diesel 10 is rude and vicious. I'm glad, you're trying to like him and getting him to be friends, Lady, but what's the use?" "I know, but-" Lady started, but she didn't know how to finish. Just then Sir Topham Hatt came up, Toby had an idea. "Sir, If Diesel 10 has an accident could Lady be the one to rescue him?" asked Toby. Lady was excited. Maybe he'll actually like me if I help him! She thought. "I think that would be a great idea, Toby!" Exclaimed Sir Topham Hatt. Meanwhile, Diesel 10 was grumbling down the Main Line with the express in tow. "Oh, Pinchy, how could they do this to you?! Deactivating you, how dare they..." "Will you stop talking to that claw? It really can't be healthy for your mental state." A coach remarked, Diesel 10 was apalled. He wanted to bump the coaches, but he knew Sir Topham Hatt wouldn't approve. "Stupid coaches" muttered Diesel 10. "We can hear you, you know" said the coach behind him. Eventually, he reached Gordon's Hill, there was a sotrm with high winds the night before and the wind blew some leaves on the line, so the rails were slippery. Despite getting a good start, half way up the coaches pulled Diesel 10 backwards. "I hate pulling coaches." He muttered. No matter what he tried, Diesel 10 couldn't get the grip to get up the hill. The guard used the track side phone to call Wellsworth station. "I'm afraid Edward nor BoCo are nearby at the moment. I'll call for Sir Topham Hatt to send somebody to push you up." The stationmaster said from his office. Lady had been resting at Knapford Yards when Sir Topham Hatt pulled up in Winston. "Lady, I need you to go to Gordon's Hill. Diesel 10 is stuck, and somebody needs to push him up the hill." "Right away, sir!" Lady said cheerfully. I hope this works. She thought to herself. So she and Burnett Stone set out, soon she was at the hill. She whistled to Diesel 10. "There is no way that she will be able to move this train" scoffed Diesel 10. "At least she is going to try after how rude you have been to her" Remarked his Driver. She coupled up and pushed. She pushed and pushed, then to Diesel 10's amazement the train started to move. "Imposible" said Diesel 10. "Keep going Lady my dear" said Burnett Stone. "So heavy" panted Lady. Lady's face was starting to turn red, soon they were over the hill and thanks to not haveing a front coupleing she came to a stop as the Express continued on. Lady was very red in the face and exausted. 'Well done, my Lady" smilled Burnett Stone. "Thanks" wheased Lady. So he took her to rest at a water tower. Later that eavening Lady and Burnett was at Knapford on track 1 talking with Gordon on track 2 when Diesel 10 came up on track 3. "Gordon can i have some alone time to talk with Lady?" asked Diesel 10. Gordon who was surprised agreed. When Gordon left Diesel 10 moved from track 3 to track 2. "What do you need to talk with me about?" asked Lady. "I'm sorry for my attitude towards you" said Diesel 10. This surprised both Burnett and Lady. "I've been thinking about how hard you were trying to change my attitude, after you helped me get over Gordon's hill. So i came here to ask if we could be friends?" questioned Diesel 10. Lady smiled. "Yes we can" smiled Lady. Then to their shock they saw Diesel 10 smile. "Can we kep this between you and me?" asked Diesel 10. "Why?" asked Lady. "I still dislike steam engines, with you being the only exception" siad Diesel 10. "It actualy maybe better if you told the others" said a voice. It was Sir Topham Hatt. "I've heard everything and i'm pleased' said Sir Topham Hatt. "Well if you think it's ok, then i guess we can tell the others" said Diesel 10. So thats what they did, it was a shock to the others at first and some thought that it was a joke, but Lady and Diesel 10 backed eachother up. "I guess the Impossible can be possible" said Rosie. "I maybe old but there is still things to surprise me" said Edward. From that day on Diesel 10 and Lady became close friends despite Diesel 10 still hateing the steamies. Characters *Thomas *Edward *Henry *Gordon *James *Percy *Toby *Emily *Rosie *Splatter and Dodge *Lady *Stanley'' (does not speak)'' *Derek *Dart *Diesel 10 *Pip and Emma *Mavis *Paxton *Dennis *Den *Burnett Stone *Sir Topham Hatt